User blog:Fazzy bear/Saitama's power - Uncovering the truth
So i was watching an Animationrewind episode and saw Goku vs Saitama. The feats he stated was that 1. Saitama survived a black hole 2. He split the atmosphere with a punch 3. He easily deflected a planet destroying beam 4. He jumped from the moon to the earth in 3 seconds The black hole feat is obviously misunderstood. Splitting the atmosphere is quite impressive since he only used a punch and he did deflect a planet destroying beam (the guide said it would indeed destroy the planet). This was done with minimal effort so he should at least be planet level. For the black hole effort, I will highball it. If the gravity was one million times earth's (which is a ridiculous highball), Saitama's arm would be about 3,710,000 kilograms (or 3,710 tonnes). 3 thousand tonnes is not much, considering that a skyscraper usually weight about 200,000 tonnes. It was NOT the gravitational force of a black hole. Since Saitama barely has any feats, we will stick with these ones. Splitting the atmosphere is a powerful feat, but it is only multi continent level. He deflected a planet destroying beam. The force required to only split the earth in half is 1.25e+32 Newtons (or 125,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000). 125 nonilion newtons (one newton is the force required to make a 1kg mass accelerate at the rate of 1 metre per second squared). A neutron star (one of the heaviest objects in the known universe) weight about 1 solar mass (1.9891e+30 kg). Convert that to newtons and that equals about 2.029e+29 N of force needed to acellerate it at 1m/s squared. Saitama can move a neutron star. He can move one of the heaviest objects in the universe (remember he deflected a beam capable of destroying the earth). Let's take that number and remember his minimal effort. Minimal effort is usually considered 5-10% of someone's max effort. Lowballing, we will use 10%. 10% of 100 is 10, so if we multiply that force by 10, the force he releases from his fists is no more that 1.25 decillion newtons (which converts to being hit with 1.275e+24 megatonnes of raw power.). Though his black hole feat is non canon, it is still a feat but irrelevant when analysing this feat here. Black holes are irrelevant since they weigh billions of times more than neutron stars. For the exact force, comparing it to the tsar bomba (largest nuke ever detonated), the force of his punch is equal to 2.987e+17 (298,700,000,000,000,000) megatons. Divide that by 50 and you get the force of 5,974,000,000,000,000 tsar bombas. The amount of tsar bombas needed to destroy the earth is only 1.06 quadrillion (53 quadrillion megatons). This means, if we take the 298.7 quadrillion megatons of force from Saitama's punch and divide that by the megatons needed to destroy an earth sized planet, he can destroy 5.64 earth sized planets in one punch. That is a lowball. *this hurt my head* For the moon leaping feat, he traveled from the moon to the earth in about 20 seconds (I timed it). It takes light about 1.3 seconds to travel between the moon and the earth. Saitama's speed is about 0.065x the speed of light, or 19,486,509.77 metres per second. 'Conclusion:' Saitama is not as weak as people thought, but he is still not solar system level. He is more like small star level when highballed. Lowballed, he is large planet level. His durability is still great and his speed is also fast. Sources: http://worldbuilding.stackexchange.com/questions/3040/how-much-force-needed-to-blow-open-a-planet http://study.com/academy/lesson/what-is-a-neutron-star-mass-density-weight.html Category:Blog posts